The Missing Scone
by maroon flowers
Summary: when Arthur Invites the rest of the Allies to his house, the last scone disappears! who IS the mysterious culprit? Warning: content might be cheesier than macaroni.


Okay, so this is a little something to satisfy you all until I publish more of Innocent Blood. I'm sorry that I've not been updating as much and all, but I hope you forgive me.

So this story was a little something I wrote for my English class at the beginning of the year. My teacher had wanted us to do a short horror/suspense story for the class. In my opinion it's more humorous than suspenseful…

"Who took the last scone?!" Arthur cried. He stared back at the empty plate in disbelief. The dish was on the floor, turned over, crumbs scattered. "What 's wrong Arthur, aru?" Yao said. Yao wasn't the kind of person who would eat Arthur's cooking since it was terrible anyway. "I'll tell you what's wrong!

Someone in this room took the last scone!" "That does seem like a shame, aru. Right Ivan, aru?" "Da, what a shame, what a shame." The blond Russian shook his head. Suddenly there was a whoop of laugher "Ha-Ha! The last scone? Gone? Ha-Ha!" it was Alfred, Arthur's taller, but younger brother.

He was leaning on the doorway looking very relaxed. "So it was you?! You ate it!! As Arthur was about to lunge over to strangle Alfred, a hand caught his shirt collar. "Non, Arthur, don't blame your own brother. We should solve this, like gentlemen!" Francis proposed. "F-fine. " Arthur murmured, "but who DID

take the last sco-" suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alfred answered it. On the porch seemed to be two boys. One had curly blond hair and sad violet eyes. He was wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit; the other too had on a Sherlock Holmes outfit but had straight blond hair and green eyes with thick

eyebrows that resembled Arthur's. " Evening men, Detective Peter and Private eye Raivis are on the case! " "Y-yes i-indeed. The violet-eyed boy stuttered. " What the- PETER! What are doing at my house?! Arthur growled. Shouldn't you be at home watching cartoons AWAY from here?? "Step aside sir, don't

interfere with the detectives at work" Both boy's walked in pulling out their magnifying glasses and walked over to the void plate. "Hmm, P-Peter, it s-seems t-that the p-person who a-ate t-the scone h-had very l-long h-hands. Raivis sputtered. Immediately everyone looked at their hands. Indeed the two

longest hands came from Alfred and Ivan. "So either one must've eaten it aru!" Yao exclaimed. " Now hold on a sec. there is two people who have long hands correct? Well dust the plate with powder, and then dust the suspect's fingers with powder." Peter corrected. " Tut Tut Peter, you better be careful

with this! If you should get any powder on my nice Persian Rug, I'll throw you out of my house." Arthur said. "Deal" Peter agreed. Raivis took out a small jar of white powder, a handkerchief and a little brush. First he spread out the hankie on the coffee table flat " place y-your h-hand on t-the h-hankerchief." he said.

Both men stooped down and placed their palms out. Raivis then spread out a little powder on their palms with the brush and blew away the excess, revealing the swirly prints of their fingers. "N-now for the p-plate." the violet-eyed boy spoke. He repeated the same process and blew away the excess.

" The fingerprints… don't match either of them! Peter shouted. "Great I knew it, so now what Detective Failure?" Arthur smirked. "I just… Hang on! Raivis, what is it? " Suddenly the lights went out. Raivis was pointing at a dark figure in the doorway, a hollow moan filled the room. Raivis was shaking and

quivering. "Ggg-GHOST!!" Raivis shrieked. "Save me Arthur!" Alfred cried out jumping into the latter's arms. "Get off me you dunce!" Arthur yelled. " What is that aru??" "It's not a ghost," Ivan whispered. The lights flicked back on. A young man holding a small white bear was standing in the doorway. He

was moaning as if in pain and was clutching his sides. "Who's that aru?" the Chinese man questioned, "Matthew? What are you doing here?! " Alfred asked.

" oow… I tagged along with you remember? When I walked into the house, there was a scone on the table, but after I ate it, I felt sick and went to look for some medicine. That scone tasted awful I say! Ooww…" The blond explained. Peter looked at Matthew's hands. Sure enough, they were long thin hands just like the fingerprints on the plate.

"So it was you!" Peter exclaimed, "But why was the plate on the ground?" Arthur pondered. "Are my scones THAT bad?" he thought. " Well, I guess I was in a hurry to find medicine, the plate must've fallen off the table. Sorry though." Matthew said. "Who are you?" the bear whispered. " I'm Matthew." Matthew said, embarrassed.

" Well, now that we know who ate the scone, does anyone know where my wine glass went?" Francis asked. A loud groan filled the whole room.


End file.
